


こぼれた飲み物

by XGuestX



Series: She's in Love [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, NaNoWriMo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XGuestX/pseuds/XGuestX
Summary: Fourth piece.





	

On

She always sits in the same spot, sits in the corner everyday. Waits for us to come and take Her order. It is always the same thing. _Hot chocolate with cinnamon on top. _She always puts two packets of sugar in it and mixes with a coffee stirrer. She could just have us put in the sugar, but She does not. Sometimes we wonders why She comes here. The hot chocolate is better at the cafe down the block. our specialty is coffee. But She never orders coffee, only hot chocolate with cinnamon on top.__  
we have started thinking of her when we serve coffee for another customer. Her smiling face flashes in our mind. Her eyes are so beautiful. A warm amber color which transforms to golden in the sunlight. She is so beautiful. we spill the drink we were preparing for the customer, the black split coffee a stark contrast to the light floor.  
“our apologies sir. we will make you another one right away.”  
He looks up from his newspaper and sighs. He mutters something under his breath and waves us away. we have a junior staff member clean the mess.  
It only takes a few minutes to make the second drink and serve the man.  
He grunts a thank you and does not give us another look. we observe him for a minute, there are not any other customers to serve.  
He is old, the gray streaks that taint his black hair are so very different from Her ageless beauty. But, She does not look young, or at least not Her eyes. They look as old as the universe and just as enticing. we have always been interested in space, the vast emptiness is somehow comforting.  
our employer is calling us. we think she is mad at us. we leave the man to his coffee.


End file.
